


Dark Moon

by DarkBlood4565



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jacob Black, Bella's siblings, F/F, Imprinting (Twilight), Lesbian Character, Minor Character Death, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlood4565/pseuds/DarkBlood4565
Summary: Bella's sister Alex is coming to stay after she was sent to live with their uncle David in Los Angele's as he wanted her to finish her school so she can be close to her sister Bella and her father Charlie but she is not Charlie's daughter or is she and she will be imprinted on the only female wolf and later becomes a wolf herself and only Renee knows the truth.
Relationships: Leah Clearwater/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Alex's POV**

As i got into my uncle's car as he was driving me to forks Washington in his 1996 Ford Expedition as i waved goodbye to the house as i know i would see it again but i was not ready to leave my uncle as he was like my best friend as he gave me a roof over my head and he is very good at cooking and baking as he taught me, as he teached me loads of other things. as i saw i got a text from my sister Bella.

_"Where are you as Dad is getting worried as i keep telling him that his brother is bringing you over but dad is not evening listing to what i am saying to him"_ I start laughing as that is the first thing dad all was does as i know he worries for me specially when i had asthma attack when i was 4 or 6 which grow out off when i turned 9, as i slowly closed my eyes as i am not a big fan of car rides as they all was make me fall asleep as i ended up dreaming of a smallish gray wolf and the wolf was not alone as it was licking a wolf's cheek as i could not make out the color of that wolf's fur as i then got woken up by my uncle as i did not see the rest of the dream letting me know we have arrived in forks as he pulled up outside dad's work as i was the first to hop out of the truck as i saw my dad walking out as i see he has just finished work as he seems happy to see me other then Bella telling me how worried he was as i saw Bella following him from behind and a guy hold her hand as that must be my sister's boyfriend who i don't seem to find attractive but anyways.

"I see you met your sister's boyfriend Edward" as my dad smiled at me trying to make me look happy for Bella to have found someone which was weird to me as i am ready to find anyone here just yet as i have already got here, as i watched my father help my uncle as i got into the back of dad's car as i sit with my sister as my uncle would be sending me $1000 every year or so until i am ready to return back to Los Angele's as the drive to dad's place was short but was happy to see my old room as i saw a Range Rover (L322) parked outside the place as dad turned me that he got me a welcome home gift as i was happy to have my very own car as i was not really bothered with expensive cars but at least i can drive to when every as i saw 3 people getting out of the car as my dad told me they are selling the car as they had just bought a Volvo V70 XC as they handed me the keys to which i was happy about as followed my father and Bella into the house once the family left as dad took me upstairs as he opened the room which was Bella's which i forgot i had to share the room with Bella as dad told me that i would be sleeping in the same bed as Bella, as i wanted my own room but its still nice to spend time with my sister as dad left me to unpack.

"So what do you think of forks Alex and i know its not full of glamor here but its still nice weather" as i smile at Bella as i put my clothes into the closet as i turn to hear someone knocking on the front door as my dad was happy to see whoever is at the door.

"Bella, Billy and his son Jacob are here for the baseball on tv" as i heard my dad shout as i look at Bella wanting to know who Jacob is, as i follow her downstairs to see a man in a wheelchair whom must be dad's friend Billy and his son Jacob as he seems nice but someone who i like maybe as a brother but i do like his tattoo am not going to lay.

**Jacob's POV**

Helping my father into the house as i turn to face my best friend Bella and seeing that she has a sister as i see she is new here as i leave my dad and Charlie as they are talking and waiting for baseball to start as i invite Bella to the beach to hangout with the pack as i dare not as her sister yet as i don't want her to know about the wolves or that Bella's boyfriend is a vampire. 

"did not know you had a sister or did i remember you had a sister" as i am driving myself and Bella towards the beach as i turn to face her as i know she wants to tell her sister but i remand her not to tell her as i do't want her to tell anyone as i then ask what her name is as i forgot to ask or my dad forgot.

"oh that's Alexandra and no you never met her until now as after our parents divorced i went with my mother to live in Phoenix and she was sent to live with our uncle David as dad wanted her to stay with him but our mother panicked for some reason" as i slowly park the car watching Paul and Jared chatting up to some of the girls from Bella's school as both me and Bella got out of the car and towards the guys as i see that Seth had come by himself as Leah must be on patrol as i get hit in the head by a soccer which was kicked by Embry and Kurtis Fulton who phased a few weeks ago as i watch Bella walking over to the logs which are on the beach as i follow her as she sits down.

"i wish my sister would come as i told her about all of you to her and i don't mean you guys being wolves" Bella said, as i nod my head as i slowly sit down next to her as i tell her that i don't want Bella's sister to get hurt or killed as i hear Sam's wolf howling coming from the forest as we found out that Emily is pregnant with their first child as we are all happy for him but knowing Leah is not as Seth comes up from behind, "Hey Jacob, hi Bella did you guys hear Sam is going to be come a father" Seth said as i spoke "yes we just heard and how come your by yourself or is Leah on patrol" i replied as i watch that Seth is telling use that Leah did not feel like coming to the beach as she just wants to be left alone as we both nod as i understand its still heard for Leah not only being the first wolf but having to be in the same pack as her ex-boyfriend Sam.

**Alex's POV**

As i was back upstairs after my sister and her friend left for the beach as i wanted to finish unpacking as i opened the window for some fresh air as i heard what was a wolf howl as Bella never told me we had wolves up here or they must have gotten lost and ended up here as i hear my dad and billy shouting at the tv as i role my eyes as i do like sports but not much as i pick up my photo of me and my ex-girlfriend Jasmine who i miss wishing she was still alive as i put it on the table next to my side of the bed.

_ The Next Morning _

once i got out of the bed as i got my first day off my new school as i have to stay by Bella's side as my dad does not want me to get lost on my first day of school, as i had my shower, as i then put on some of my clothes from my closet as make my way downstairs to see Bella is fully awake and letting me know dad is all ready at work as a group of family members just went missing as i see dad had made pancakes and orange juice, once me and Bella had them i hoped into my car as i drive behind Bella so i know where the school is as we both park in the parking spots as i got out of my car as i see Bella's boyfriend coming towards her as i put my bag on my back as Bella helped me to the desk as i have been given my timetable for which classes i had as my first lesson is maths which is not my favorite but i had to go or i would be in trouble on my first day at i find the class as miss Matthews introduced me to the class as i went to sit at the back of the class as i turn to see who my class friend was as he was the first to speak 

"Hi am Burke Matthews and yes miss Matthews is actually my mother" as i see him getting a little embarrassed but i never really complain, after my first lesson me and Burke made our way to our next lesson history which i was happy about as i got to meet Burke's friends Christina Arthurson, Tavish Jackson and his boyfriend Nathanael Cullen as we learn about forks and la push as the teacher told us about werewolves and vampires as i role my eyes as i know that werewolves and vampires do not exist as i look up to see the teacher looking at me knowing that its only legends.

as me and my friends arrive at lunch i see my sister with her friends and her boyfriend as i look over at a table as i ask Burke who are they "though's are Edward's siblings Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie Cullen" as i turn to Nathanael as i ask him if he is related to the Cullen's as he laughs telling me that he is not related to them as he finds the family very strange specially Jasper as everyone thinks he is in pain. once my first day of school has ended as i make my way over to my car i am stopped by one of the Cullen's asking me if i really am Bella's sister as i tell them that i am and not staying to chat with them as out of the blue the pixie hair girl kisses my lips as then slap her check as i tell her never to do that again and i never said i was in love yet as i have not met anyone as i hoped into my car and drives away as i know Bella saw.

**Bella's POV**

I can not believe Alice kissed my own sister as i walk over to Alice as she told me she had a vision of her kissing my sister and not binging slapped in the face as i know Alice is sweet but i tell her not to do that again as i don't know if Jasper would have seen it as i turn to look as he is to busy talking with Edward and Emmett at the moment as i had to get going as i promised to meet up with Jacob at his place with his dad as he asked me to meet his older sister Rachel who came back from collage as i never really met her properly or anything but it would be nice to meet her and he said the rest of the pack will be coming over as well, as i arrive back home to see my sister is all ready home as i get out of my truck and into the house as we both do our homework "so Alex do you have any plans for today or what" as looked back at my homework before she spoke.

"I am going to go with dad to meet Billy's daughter Rachel but he had to stay at work and he asked me that if Bella decides to go i can go with her" i smiled a little not knowing what to say as i sent a text to Jacob _"Hey Jacob just to let you know my sister will becoming over with me"_. 


	2. Victoria returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria is still alive as she used a doppelganger to see what would happen as she was watching from the shadows and is waiting to kill Bella with the help of Victoria's new coven/pack.

**Chapter 2**

**Victoria's POV**

as i watched from the shadows from the battle of the newborn army against the Cullen's and their pet dogs as i can not believe they teamed up with our enemies as i walk up and down in one of the caves as i went into hiding for my protection as not only i have to think of another way to kill Bella but all so kill their pet's as i heard laughter coming from inside the cave as i slowly walk over towards it as i see what looks to be a giant grey wolf with black and tan markings as i start growling at the wolf as i new it was going to kill me but he spoke.

  
"No need to be afraid of me as i read your mind as i see you want Edward's mate dead well so do i but i am after someone else the big black wolf you see not only i want him down but to take his pack as mine and i now we are enemies but if you help me i can help you" i look into the wolf's blood red eyes as i agree to the help as i ask him why he wants to kill the big black wolf, as he told me that the big black wolf is his son Sam Uley "Wait Sam Uley why do you want to kill your own son" as i am still looking at him as he turned his head back to me.

"Because i am his father Joshua Uley, as i left him and his mother when he was only 4 as i did cheat on his mother with a woman named Tiffany but when she found out not only i was angry but i hate my son so i ran away and made this cave my home once i phased into my wolf, all so i am with my pack as some are out hunting along with my new wife Jennifer and my strong 4 sons Derek, James, Ethan and Logan, as well as my only daughter Sophia as i was a hot breaker when i was a teenage at school as i did get some of my ex girlfriends pregnant" as i hear him laugh again as i ask him if he had any vampires on his side as he nodded but i was not ready to meet them just yet as he wants me to watch Sam and get more information as well as the Cullen's once i nodded i did tell him that i overheard Bella telling me of having a sister named Alex as i saw him panic for some reason as i asked him what was wrong as he did not want to tell me.

**Joshua's POV**

Bella's younger sister is living in forks now how can that be but how and why am i panicking all of sudden as we never met or Renee told me as i did have a thing with her when she was still with Charlie, as i shake my head as i tell Victoria that i need to be alone for a bit as i head back into the darkness of the cave with my second wife Helena Black as i forgot to tell Victoria as i could see sadness i Helena's eye's as she looked into mine as she understood the whole conversation.

"if it's true then you must find out for yourself and if she is won't she have your eyes" as Helena was talking as i told her my real eye colors are blue as i was the only one with rare blue eyes as both of my parents had dark brown eyes and so did my siblings as i was a outcast of the tribe, as i shock my head again not wanting to know about the past as i heard Sam's wolf howling again as i start growling as i come back out of the cave as i am snarling knowing that he will howl for the last time.

**Helena's POV**

I wish Joshua would open up as i can understand his angry as he told me Renee was the love of his life even before he met Allison Uley and later Tiffany Call, but he never brought the courage to tell Renee of how he felt even when she got married to Charlie and hearing of Renee's first pregnancy with her's and Charlie's first daughter Bella, i did ask him a few times if Renee had affair with him as he did tell me that Renee was not happy with her marriage to charlie as she had to marry him because of her own mother made her marry charlie. 


	3. Meeting the wolves part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex will get to meet one of the wolves for the first time.

**Chapter 3**

**Sam's POV**

Once me and Emily arrive at Billy's place as along with the rest of the pack as we are all here to welcome Rachel back from collage as i wish Leah was coming as they have been best friends and Rachel was the one who introduce me to Leah back at high school, looking down at Emily holding my hand as Rachel is unware of the wolves and me not being in a relationship with Leah anymore and we have to be even more careful as Bella's sister is coming over to meet Rachel.

As i told Paul when we was on our way to the Black's place not to phase if he gets angry or into his wolf as i just hope he can control his wolf around both Rachel and Alex, once we get to the house as i see they have set up a welcome home party for Rachel as i look to see Billy with his son Jacob and one of Billy's sister's Nora, as i spot Bella pulling her truck up next to Jacob's as both she and her sister get out of the truck as i see Billy is happy to see them both as he turns to me knowing to keep our wolves a secret as slowly nod back as i let the guys join the party as i look to see Emily's family are here as i rush into the forest to phase as i left Seth go on patrol alone so decided to join him as it was only for a short time before we go back to the Black's.

**Alex's POV**

Once me and Bella got out of the truck as i see Billy coming over to use as he is very happy to see use as he is aware that dad wanted to be here but had work which was ok for Billy as i watch him nod his head at a guy slowly as i watch him run into the woods as i look back at Bella and Jacob talking as i am slowly getting a little bored as i made my way to the forest as no one is watching as i carry on walking not knowing i may get lost, as i accidently did not see the tree roots which made me trip over as fall on to something warm and soft as i look up to see it's a wolf as i watch it's head turn towards me as i start to panic "omg i am so sorry i tripped over and" still panicking as the wolf started growling angrily towards me as i try to apologies over and over again as i know it won't understand me as i slowly try to move away not wanting to make the wolf even more angry as i get spooked by to more wolves as the black wolf started to attack the wolf who was growling at me as it made me blackout.

As i woke up to see i am in the bed as i don't know how i got here as i see Bella standing at the foot of the bed as she asked me if i was ok and told her that i was fine, as i told her what happened as i went into the forest to explore, tripping over tree roots and falling on top of a wolf as i see she has fear in eyes as she grabs her jacket and telling me to get some rest as i watch from the bedroom window as she gets into her truck and drives.

**Sam's POV**

Once i raced over towards the forest as i watched that Bella's sister has walked into the woods as i stayed near by so she won't get scared seeing a massive wolf as i then caught the sent of Leah's wolf near by as Seth told me she was not coming to see Rachel or be on patrol, as i watched Alex trip over a tree root and landing on top of Leah as i saw that Leah is about to attack Alex as i rushed over and started to attack Leah, "LEAVE NOW LEAH" as i watched her leave as i will deal with her later once i turned to see that Alex had blacked out as i howled either for Seth or the other wolves as i looked to see Jared and Paul have both arrived along with Bella as i told Paul to take Bella and Alex back home as i run towards mine and Emily's place where i told Leah to meet me.

Once i arrived with the rest of the wolves as i start growling and snarling at Leah wanting to know what the hell she was doing and why she was in her wolf form if she not on patrol like i told her to, as i saw that Bella had arrived as she got out of her truck as she looks like she is about to kill Leah "Don't you dare try to hurt my sister Leah and what was you doing in the forest i mean" forceful slap's Leah's cheek as i jump in between them both "both of you calm down and i get it that your angry with Leah, Bella but this is not going to help at all" as i use my alpha voice once turning to Leah as i make her go on patrol tonight along with Jared and Paul as she is about to tell me she does not want to but i growl at her letting her know she has to as i watch her unphase going into the house as she picked up he car keys and drives back to the Clearwater's place as i sigh turning back to Bella to stay with her Alex for a bit longer.

**Leah's POV**

Growls as i have to patrol the Swan's house as punishment for growling and nearly attacking Bella's sister, greet i hate Bella and now her sister as i walk into my house and towards my bedroom as i am still full of angry and i don't want to be on patrol with Jared and Paul but i have to as i hear my mother open my bedroom door as she was just told on the phone by Emily and is very cross with me and its not my fault if i never knew Charlie had another daughter. 

As i look out of my window once i come out of the bathroom as i just had a shower seeing that is getting dark as i just put on some of my clothes as i go on patrol as i walk out of my room bumping into my only brother telling him to watch where he is going as i apologise to him as i am just still having a bad day having to be in the same pack as my ex, finding out that Sam and Emily are expecting their first child, seeing them both getting married, me being a wolf and losing my father as i get out of the door as i phase into my wolf to meet Jared and Paul as i hear them both talking about Jacob's sister as i chose to stay behind them both as i lay down but see's Jared looking over at me asking me not to lay down and to patrol the Swan's place as i slowly walk over towards the house looking up at the window to see Bella looking out as she notices me as a growl slowly as this is the worst punishment ever but i have to do as Sam says.


End file.
